


Hope is a knife [Podfic]

by Dendritic_Trees, OddityBoddity



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Personalities, Other, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of previous sexual abuse, physical violence, self-hate, threat of sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity
Summary: The Winter Soldier has two jailers, Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope is a knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614566) by [OddityBoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddityBoddity/pseuds/OddityBoddity). 



[Download mp3 here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l9s5alhpdvhppcq/Hope_is_a_knife.mp3)

26min 20s, 23.05 MB


End file.
